


Save Me From This Nightmare

by danceofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceofwords/pseuds/danceofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is deadly injured in a fight and Dean can do nothing but to be by his side and think about what he is about to lose. Oneshot.</p>
<p>-- also published on FFnet --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any mistakes, english's not my native language
> 
> review's are always welcomed :)
> 
> beta'd by leilanispnaddicted (ty so much!)

„No!", Dean shouted as he saw the other angel approach Castiel from behind him. It was like a cheap slow motion from a cheap movie. Dean tried to get up but his leg was broken from the impact with the tomb stone that he had been thrown against.

Castiel made an end to the angel he was fighting and Dean tried to warn him but it was too late.

"CAS!", the hunter screamed as he crawled towards his companion. Castiel whirled around like lightning and stabbed the other one behind him. But Dean didn't have the time to sigh relieved because Castiel turned to him and looked down at his chest.

An angel blade.

Dean's heart stopped for a moment, just to start beating again a lot faster than healthy. Castiel pulled the blade out, let it fall and fell to his knees. Dean made it in time to catch his head before it could hit the ground, too.

With wide eyes and the lower lip slightly trembling he looked down to Castiel.

"Cas, no, no, Cas, stay with me, please, c'mon!", he mumbled.

The angel's breathing was ragged and uneven. As he opened his mouth to speak Dean saw that his teeth were crimson.

"It's okay, Dean. It's- okay.", he spit out blood and coughed heavily.

"No, don't leave me like this!" Dean's chest tightened.

"To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die, Dean.", Castiel told him under a few more coughs.

"No, Cas, no please, I- I-", he couldn't continue because tears were welling up in his eyes making his vision become blurred.

Dean would never see Castiel tilt his head in this ridiculously adorable way again.

Dean would never be able to tell Castiel what he really feels for him.

Dean would never know if he felt the same way.

Dean would never be able to touch him again.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted Castiel to know, but he couldn't say it. It was like his throat was on fire, like he couldn't breathe, like his mind was blank, like it was hell all over again – and this time there was no one, no rescuer, no man, no angel, no Cas who would save him.

Because wouldn't be there anymore.

Castiel was here in his arms, blood flooding out of the wound in his chest and fucking dying.

The angel's hand came up, wanted to touch the hunter's face. But Castiel wasn't strong enough anymore and his hand fell onto Dean's shoulder. Right onto the hand print scar.

And then it felt like the surrounding would fade into nothing and there were just Dean and Castiel.

Like electricity would have charged the air around them.

Like they would share a profound bond.

Dean could feel at the edge of his conscious in how much pain Castiel really was and how he barely held on to life. Then he slowly came down with his head and his bloody lips brushed these wonderful lips, the lips of an angel.

And in this moment everything was right. In this kiss, the only kiss they would ever share, Dean transferred all his emotions to his angel.

He told him he liked his trench coat.

He told him he liked his lips.

He told him he liked his eyes.

He told him he loved him til the end of time itself.

During this kiss Castiel felt a tear drop falling on his cheek and he told Dean something, too.

He told him he liked the Impala.

He told him he liked his freckles.

He told him he liked his eyes.

And he told him he knew, he always had.

Then Castiel with the last strength he had, gave up his last ounce of Grace to show him something. To give him through this kiss a memory.

Dean was sleeping in one of these cheap motel rooms they always rent. Sammy laid in the bed next to him. The moon shone through the window and revealed a figure standing in the room. Watching the older brother he stepped forward and kneeled down at Dean's bedside.

The hunter's eyes hushed around hurriedly under his closed eyelids and his features were stressed, sweat pearled down at his temples.

The figure placed a light kiss on his forehead and he was calm again.

"Don't worry, Dean. Angel's are watching over you. I love you..", whispered Castiel quietly.

Dean broke the kiss and stared at Castiel who looked up at him with so much love in his eyes that it was almost painful.

"I lo-", he wanted to say but then Castiel's features morphed into a mask of agony and he let out an inhuman scream. Dean didn't cover his ears, he didn't cover his eyes.

Whether or not it was because Castiel's hand still laid on the scar and connected both of them he didn't know but Dean could see everything without burning his eyes.

He saw Castiel's wings, black as the night, how each one of his feathers was being ripped away and turned to ash, every single on of them. How his angel's wings were burned. Castiel screamed and probably Dean's mind was playing tricks on him but he might have heard him shout his name.

But the worst were his eyes.

He saw how this vivid blue faded to grey.

Like the sky fell down.

Like the oceans dried out.

Like his angels was dying.

Then his grace burned out and the light faded until he was left with the dead body of his almost soulmate, the ash of his wings on the ground and the numbingly aching whole in his chest what he knew nothing could fill ever again.

He put the sleeves of his shirt up to see the scar again. Castiel's hand had long since fallen down. But he looked at something he didn't expect to see.

There had been Castiel's hand print from when he had raised him from perdition, light pink like every other scar.

But what he now had, was his angels hand print, pitch black. Like the ash of his wings.

Suddenly it started to rain. Quickly raining turned into pouring and the heavenly tears washed the last traces of the wings away like they never had been there. They were washed away like the blue in Castiel's eyes.

"Goodbye." The absolute broken whisper sounded hollow in the dark of the evening. He hold back a sob but he just couldn't do it anymore, it was too much.

Then Dean broke down and everything around him went black.

This day a part of Dean had died, too.

Because his angel will never be next to him again, to save him from a nightmare and say I love you.


End file.
